


Wanna Bet?

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Scorpius, Community: charlieficathon, Dom Charlie, Dom/sub, Heat play, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sub Scorpius, Top Charlie Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Bondage - by themightyflynn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Bet?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [CharlieFicathon](http://charlieficathon.livejournal.com/profile)'s Birthday Month Comment Fest 2015 over on LJ.
> 
> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/16708.html).

"You look damn fine all trussed up, just waiting for me."

Scorpius was standing naked at the bottom of the bed, wrists and ankles tied to the posts at the end of the canopy bed. He was spread out like a star, pale skin and white-blond hair glowing in the dim candlelit room. Charlie approached, wearing just his purple silk robe. He slipped his fingers between each of the ropes and Scorpius's skin, checking the young man had given himself enough room. Satisfied with the spellwork on the ropes, he moved to the dresser, letting his robed thigh brush against Scorpius's already hard cock as he passed him.

Charlie took the long cord from the drawer and returned to stand before Scorpius. He took his time to find the centre, letting the rest of the cord pool at his feet as Scorpius watched every move of his hands. He swung the middle over Scorpius's head, measuring for the knot to hang a fist's width from his throat. He took it off and quickly tied the loop with practiced hands before slinging it back over Scorpius's head. The knot hung perfectly against his collarbone. Scorpius looked from the knot to Charlie. Charlie just smirked as he took hold of the two lengths of cord hanging loosely from the knot.

He worked slowly, carefully measuring enough cord to hang in the centre of Scorpius's sternum before deftly tying another knot. He could feel curious eyes boring down on him as he measured the next knot to rest just above his belly button. Scorpius sucked in a breath as Charlie carelessly let his arms bump Scorpius's leaking erection, placing the next knot just above the nest of light curls. He glanced up to see Scorpius with his bottom lip caught between his teeth, undoubtedly in an effort to keep from voicing his frustration at Charlie's torturous pace.

Scorpius's eyes fluttered closed, breathing heavier as Charlie gently pushed his balls aside, running one length of the cord between his balls and his thigh. He did the same on the other side, tucking the remaining bundle of cord through Scorpius's spread legs and onto the bed before moving behind him.

Kneeling on the bed, Charlie let his hair tickle against Scorpius's back as he checked the cord wasn't pinching him before leading it snugly up his crack. Scorpius shivered as Charlie dragged the cord to run across his hole. He knelt up, chuckling into Scorpius's ear, his silk robe rubbing sensuously against him as he looped the cords under and back over Scorpius's shoulders. He tied each cord back on itself, just under his shoulder blades before reaching around, cords in hands, looking over Scorpius's shoulder to make sure each one ran across his nipples before tying them off to the central cord.

Charlie opened up his robe, pressing his hard cock against Scorpius's arse and his chest to his pale back. He ran his tongue around the shell of the young man's ear. He could see the cord rubbing across Scorpius's hardening nipples as his breath came heavier at Charlie's ministrations. He took his wand from his robe pocket, pointing it at the knot against Scorpius's sternum. Scorpius gasped in deep breaths as an icy chill ran through the cords, down his chest, across his nipples, around his balls, and up his back—he let Scorpius writhe against him. He tapped again, ending the charm.

He gave Scorpius a moment, running his hands soothingly up and down his sides as he panted, uselessly humping the air. Charlie tapped the knot again, this time sending a heat through the cord. It felt hot enough to burn, but it would not harm him. Scorpius couldn't stop a choked cry tearing from his throat.

"So," Charlie whispered, enjoying Scorpius's shudder at the hot breath against his ear, "Still think I can't make you come just by tying you up?"

_Fin_


End file.
